bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sutei Revetto
''' '''Sutei Revetto (れう゛ぇっとすてい, Revetto Sutei) is a spiritually aware human boy and the partner to rouge Shinigami Ogura Soetsu. Upon first attaining his spiritual skills, Sutei had little to no control over his powers but with the help of Ogura was able to train and gain control of his power. Appearance Sutei is a tall pale skinned boy with ear-length maroon colored hair. In body build Sutei is noted to be rather thin, so thin that one can even see his ribs. Sutei is rather sensitive about how thin he is although deep down he feels proud about the way he looks. Personality Sutei is a very calm and quiet kid. Sutei won't talk to those he considers strangers let alone talk much at all. Sutei is a rather shy and therefore hasn't made many friends due to his withdrawn characteristics. However, you must always watch the quiet ones, when Sutei gets angry things get rather complicated. For Sutei controlling the power of electricity can be both a gift and a pain as in some cases it is hard for him to control his powers, such as when he is angry. When Sutei is fueled by anger as a motive his spiritual energy will respond with an electrical discharge. History Early Life & Awakening Powers For most of Sutei's life he has been raised in group homes with no family in existence. Sutei was told that his parents had died in a car crash and he had been brought to a group home to live out his childhood. The impact of growing up without a family was major to Sutei and caused him to basically withdraw from society. Sutei refused to make friends with other children and remained a loner. Sutei however did begin to make friends as at the age of seven he became spiritually aware finding himself able to see spirits. Sutei was delighted by his ability to see spirits and became even more delighted when he discovered that none of the other children could see the spirits. Sutei began to play with many spirits that he had seen around the group home but soon enough he discovered that all spirits weren't good. One day while he was playing with Pluses an evil spirit known as a Hollow attacked him, at the time he didn't know what a Hollow was and shrieked in fear. Nobody else could see the Hollow attacking and thought the attacks were an earthquake and left Sutei all alone to deal with his predator. Right when the Hollow was readying himself to devour Sutei, the young boy discharged an electrical blast on the vile beast and destroyed it. Sutei had gained a spiritual power to control electricity but he had no idea how to control it. Meeting Ogura & Controling Powers Sutei had been living in constant fears of Hollows for most of his life. He continued to play with the spirits he saw but as long as he did more and more Hollows kept coming. Sutei knew he had attained powers but had little to no ability to use them in a combat situation. One day Sutei found himself once more under the attack of a Hollow and this time things were going very bad, the Hollow had devoured a child Plus that Sutei was playing with and he was next. Right when the beast was about to deal a final blow the blade of a katana soared into the monster's teeth. The blade belonged to none other than Ogura Soetsu, a rouge Shinigami. After defeating the Hollow, Ogura befriended Sutei and informed him that there was indeed more to the world around him. Sutei had made his first friend in Ogura and furthermore his first mentor as well. Ogura and Sutei began to train together to improve Sutei's skills and within no time Sutei was able to control and fluently manipulate his powers. Although Sutei had now been able to use his powers, there was still the problem of them discharging whenever he felt intense anger. Synopsis Powers & Abilites 'High Spiritual Energy: '''Sutei has always had high spiritual energy and as he continued to grow so did his power. Sutei's high power soon grew enough for him to awaken spiritual powers. Sutei's spiritual energy somewhat outmatches his ability to control and manipulate it effectively. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''At a young age Sutei was able to see spirits such as Pluses and even Hollows. For most of his life he interacted with these spirits and was often victimized and hunted by Hollows. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''Upon first meeting him Ogura discovered that Sutei couldn't even fight with his bare hands. Ogura passed down his hand-to-hand combat skills to Sutei who became a really good physical combatant after wards. '''Electric Manipulation: '''Sutei's spiritual power is the ability to control and manipulate electricity. Sutei can only do this to a degree however as he is growing and awakening new powers within his ability. On a side note whenever Sutei is very angry, his electric powers will discharge and unleash bolts of electricity which will electrocute Sutei and those around him. This discharge in power has made it hard for Sutei to ultimately control his powers and emotions as well. Techniques While training with Ogura, Sutei was able to develop techniques to go along with his ability to control and manipulate electricity. As he continues to grow and strengthen the control over his power he will without a doubt continue to create new techniques to use in combat. *'Denki no Bura '(電気のブラ, ''Blast of Electricity): The simpliest of Sutei's techniques and the first one created. Before using this technique Sutei must focus his electric energy into either his mouth or his palm. Sutei will then unleash an unconcentrated blast of electricity at his opponent. Although being the weakest of his techniques, the power of the blast ultimately depends on how much energy Sutei focuses into either his mouth or palm. *'Denki Shi-rudo '(電気シールド, Shield of Electricity): A rather simple technique used by Sutei. Sutei will use his electric energy to generate an electric dome around him. The dome can be used to shield Sutei and his allies from aerial, direct, and behind attacks but cannot defend against underground attacks. *'Kaminari no Tama '(雷の玉, Ball of Lightning): Sutei forms a ball of electricity in the palm of his hand or his mouth and unleashes it towards his enemy. The ball of electricity will then explode upon impact unleashing a discharge of electrical energy. Trivia *The name Sutei is taking from Sutei-Bun which is Japanese Romaji for Steven. *Sutei is the second main character of Steven-Kun to have the power to manipulate electricity. *Sutei's appearance is based off of Cyborg 008 from Cyborg 009. Category:Characters Category:Steven-Kun Category:Male Category:Human